Sweets
by CabooseHeart
Summary: It was Vav's stupid idea to carry candy around. When he'd first started doing it, he had imagined using it to just pacify crying little kids while saving them. He never intended to attract a bear with it...


**Sweets**

 **Pairing(s): Mavin (Michael Jones/Gavin Free)**

 **Description: It was Vav's stupid idea to carry candy around. When he'd first started doing it, he had imagined using it to just pacify crying little kids while saving them. He never intended to attract a bear with it...**

 **A/N: It was only a matter of time before I fell into this fucking fandom...**

* * *

"Come on, man, just one piece," X-Ray begs, trying to reach towards Vav to get at the bag of M&M's. "I swear, this is the last time!"

"You said that ten minutes ago," Vav complains, but eventually relents, letting X-Ray steal three of his M&M's. "You can't keep nabbing at 'em! What if a little kid wants some?"

"Dude, you're fucking loaded. Don't even try that." X-Ray orders, gobbling down the M&M's at an impressive speed, even for him.

The superhero duo have been having a hard time, ever since Mogar rolled into town. It's not that they've lost their touch, it's just... there's no one to save anymore! Not to mention, X-Ray has been pissed since the bear-man's arrival, making patrols damn near impossible. Thankfully, Vav has been able to deal with it. For the most part. He's not nearly as angry about Mogar's sudden arrival as X-Ray. If anything, he's thankful for it. After X-Ray and Vav had taken down the Mad King and Corpirate, more and more villains had been trying to take the heroes out, feeling threatened now that the cops weren't the only ones willing to stop them. Before Vav can dare ask X-Ray if he's ready to head home, X-Ray yawns, stretching beside his best friend. He stands from his crouched position on the building, scratching his head.

"Man, I'm beat," X-Ray announces, yawning again. "I'm gonna check in with Hilda and head home. You wanna crash at my place again tonight?"

"Naw," Vav mutters, sighing as he stands beside his partner. "I better head back to my flat. I've hadn't been giving Ruby enough attention as of late."

X-Ray chuckles under his breath. "You're gonna be a crazy cat lady someday, Vav. Later, man!" With that, the hero runs off, using parkour to hop to the next rooftop, barely making the landing.

Vav laughs, but doesn't go after X-Ray. He supposes he should probably patrol the city some more, but it's late enough already. He heads home, careful to change into his civilian clothes before heading for the apartment building. He doesn't wear a mask or anything, but so far, no one has questioned him about whether Gavin Free is related to Vav, and personally, he'd prefer it if no one but X-Ray knew. As much as he loves being a superhero for the people, the last thing he needs is people banging on his door for his help. Vav makes it home rather quickly, finding that it's been getting easier and easier to get home without the threat of being mugged since he became Vav. Just another reason to keep saving the day, he supposes. He unlocks his apartment door in a rush, going inside and locking the door behind him on the way in.

He jumps and nearly screams in terror, however, when he flicks the light on and sees the back of a man's head sitting on his couch. Careful not to be noticed right away, Vav grabs a broom near the front door, holding it like a staff as he circles the couch, now facing his opponent. Vav's eyes widen comically in surprise as he realizes that it's none other than Mogar sitting on his couch. The young brunette is right at home on the couch, though he keeps giving the furniture an odd look, like he's not sure if he's using it right. On Mogar's lap is Ruby, Gavin's pet kitten, the white and light brown kitty cat purring immensely while Mogar pets them, happy to have someone home and giving them attention.

"Oi! What're you doing in my flat!?" Vav shouts, before covering his mouth when a neighbor bangs on his wall, telling him to shut it.

"Flat? Mogar has not come to a 'flat'. Mogar is in Blue One's den!" Mogar corrects, raising an eyebrow at Vav's incompetence. "Blue One and Green One destroy Mogar's den! Mogar has decided to repay Blue One and Green One's injustice and take Blue One's den."

Vav gives the bear-man a crazed look, absorbing the information. "Look, I'm sorry that me 'n X-Ray destroyed your tree-house! It was a bloody accident, I swear! But you can't just break into my flat like you own the place!" He eyes Ruby, who meows happily at the Brit. "And hands off my kitty-cat!"

Mogar gives Vav an utterly unimpressed look. Partially obeying, he picks Ruby up and sets the feline aside, standing up to square off with the British man. Vav gulps, despite the fact that Mogar is noticeably shorter than himself. They lock eyes for a few more minutes, before Mogar rolls his own pair and walks away, swinging off his sword and slamming it into the couch, keeping it upright while stuck in the cushions. Vav groans at the sight. How is he gonna explain that when X-Ray visits? However, Vav finds even more things to worry about as Mogar, as if Vav isn't right there, goes into the kitchen and starts snooping through the fridge, tossing things he find unappetizing out and shoving any meat he finds into his mouth to feast upon. Vav panics, hands on his head as he watches behind Mogar at a distance.

"Get out of there, mate!" Vav begs, trying to grab Mogar from behind and pull him away from the fridge. "That's not yours! You're gonna eat all my food!"

Mogar turns slightly, letting out such a loud, primal roar that Vav falls backwards, before scrambling off to hide in the corner of the room. Mogar steps towards him, ready to attack, put pauses, noticing that Vav has left a candy bar lying on the floor between them. Hesitantly, the bear-man crouches down and picks the candy bar up, sniffing it experimentally. His expression twists to one of confusion, before he, very carefully, grabs at a corner of the wrapper and tears it open, sniffing more as the chocolate bar is revealed. Mogar's eyes widen to the size of saucers, childish curiosity in his big, brown eyes as he tenderly opens his mouth, biting off the smallest of bits off the bar. He sucks on it, nibbling it, before a loud, cat-like purr-sound of approval emits from the antiheroes throat.

Vav watches, amazed, as Mogar practically inhales the rest of the candy bar, letting out the pleased sound continuously, even after he's swallowed and licked his lips. Mogar then looks up, meeting Vav's eyes for the first time without anger in them, only pure, unadulterated glee and joy in his russet orbs. Carefully, Vav reaches into his hoodie pocket, pulling out his opened bag of M&M's. Mogar's eyes widen, and he crawls up to Vav, quiet and slow, making that pleased purr again as he eyes the candy presented to him. Vav keeps his eyes on Mogar while he fishes out one of the M&M's- a blue one- and holds it out to Mogar. Not even hesitating, Mogar takes it, throwing it into his mouth and chewing on it greedily, like he's afraid it will be taken away otherwise. After he finishes it, he eyes Vav, wanting more.

"Alright... easy, lad," Vav tries not to sound scared, but it's hard when a sweet-toothed bear-man is sizing him up in his own apartment. "You want more?" When Mogar nods, he brightens a bit. "Okey dokey, just... don't nip me."

Vav hands over the rest of the bag of M&M's, and as predicted, Mogar snatches them at once, chowing down on them while Vav steps around him to clean up his mess in the kitchen and close the fridge. In the meantime, after finishing the M&M's, Mogar seems to calm down, staying low to the ground as he explores the apartment, now making sure not to destroy anything while doing so. Vav watches him regardless, just glad that Mogar has calmed down, and can't help but smile as Mogar crawls back onto the couch, curling into a ball as he begins to doze off. Ruby curls up beside the feral man, purring like Mogar had earlier as she nuzzles her face against his cheek, making Mogar smile, if only slightly. Vav smiles as well, unable to hide the fact that seeing Mogar's smile is... nice. Welcoming even.

Mogar crashes quickly, thankfully not going on a sugar high after having so much chocolate, something Vav is eternally grateful for. He should probably call X-Ray, or Rusty, or Ash, or even Hilda! But... Vav can't bring himself to do it. They burned down Mogar tree-house after all, right? It's only right to give him a place to stay until then. X-Ray will most certainly disagree, but it's not like he owns Vav's apartment! It's his choice whether or not the bear-man stays or goes. His mind set, Vav tiptoes to where Mogar is sleeping on the couch, smiling softly as he very gently pulls a spare blanket over the man. Mogar stirs, obviously unused to the feeling of a blanket around him, but soon begins to purr again, growing used to the feeling, even enjoying it if his purr is anything to go by.

"Night, Mogar." Vav whispers, before leaving the bear-man to sleep in peace. He could use some sleep himself...

X-Ray will probably want an explanation in the morning... but for now, Vav's just glad that his apartment hasn't been destroyed.

* * *

 **A/N: A short little drabble, but I'm all about that X-Ray and Vav fan lifestyle right now... don't worry, I'm still into RvB, but I really wanted to write for X-Ray and Vav, okay!? Expect more in the near-future. Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


End file.
